Rainshowers
by littlemarshmxllows
Summary: in which Yachi is exhausted, Hinata and Kageyama are desperate to go home and the rain loves to ruin everything. Plotless.


Good lord has it been forever since I last wrote a fanfiction! And my comeback... well, i admit this is all over the place, this is plot-less, a drabble. This is something I just made up to magically vanquish my boredom (and summer heat lol). Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Yachi regrets staying up late. Exhaustion from last night's activity was evident on her face all day at school. Her mom was even surprised that she took an attempt to peek at her cosmetics and conceal the dark circles ruining her fair complexion. Being Karasuno volleyball club's manager for a month now clearly took a toll on her body. Nonetheless, she tried her hardest to have a bright and unaffected façade (especially in front of her mother), but some days she just can't handle the pressure. Yachi didn't mind, though. She enjoys doing the things a manager should do. She opened up her locker to change her shoes. The noise of the students departing faded into background as she was so drowsy to even pay attention. As Yachi lightly stomped her left foot and got ready to go, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

"Yo, Yachi-san!". She was suddenly greeted by a tuft of orange hair and a cheery voice. Behind the orange head was a tall, raven-haired boy sipping milk from a small carton.

"H-hey Hinata!" she stuttered. And despite her fatigue, she can't help but give back Hinata's enthusiasm. His smile is infectious too. Kageyama acknowledged her with a slight nod and Yachi nodded back in greeting.

"Are you going home?" Hinata asked as he starts changing his shoes too. Yachi noticed that both boys are sweaty and she had a hunch that they just finished one of their _mini_ practices.

"Yes. How about you?"

"We're going home too!" he replied, "Kageyama and I just finished practicing by ourselves and we'd race back home to catch a live coverage of an international volleyball match!". Yachi can see a fire of determination burning in Hinata's bright orange eyes and she wondered if that was caused by his excitement for the said live coverage of the match or the fact that maybe, him and Kageyama would run home wildly to know who'd get to their houses first. Yachi guessed maybe it's the combination of both.

"Really? That's great! Just don't forget to do your home works and study for possible quizzes, alright?" she smiled. She sounded like their mother just now and she mentally slapped herself for seeming like prying into their daily interests.

"Osu!" both the boys answered and it may be out of habit from being in the volleyball club but they answered in such a loud, formal manner. Yachi was a bit embarrassed that some students turned their heads into their direction.

"So uh, is it okay for us to walk together till the main gate?" she asked.

"Sure thing!" Hinata answered. They waited a bit for Kageyema to change his shoes and the three of them walked in the hallway towards the school's exit. Yachi noticed that the temperature slightly dropped as they neared and she can't help but think how heavenly it would feel right now to snuggle up in her own bed and have a deep slumber.

"Oh noooooo!"

"Quiet, dumbass!"

Her nice little imagination was interrupted by the freak duo's sudden quarrel. They stopped at the school door exit only to find out slightly strong winds ravaging through their campus. Students run around the quadrangle in haste, the rain's pouring down hard and well… it's not a pretty sight, Yachi concluded. She turned around and almost yelped at Hinata's pitiful expression of longing and despair.

"I wanna goooo home!" He cried. And although Yachi could not sympathize his part of going home early for the live international volleyball coverage, she wants to, however, for an entirely different reason too. She wants to sleep.

"I said quiet, dumbass!" Kageyema flared up again, cursing Hinata. Kageyema doesn't want to draw everyone's attention with Hinata's wailing but Yachi can also see the raven-haired setter's desperation to catch up with the live coverage. He just doesn't want to show it but at this moment, both he and Hinata are on the same boat.

Hinata stomped the floor like a kid, ignoring Kageyama. "I can't believe I forgot to bring my umbrella this morning!" he wailed again, "and I can't believe I didn't pay attention to the weather report last night! I didn't even bring my bike!"

"That's what you get for being such a dumbass! Anyway, we can't do anything but wait for this rain to die down. I guess we'll just have to ask Noya-san or Tanaka-san or _anyone_ who'll win today's match." Kageyama said, with a slight hint of remorse. Hinata turned his head and stared up at Kageyama. The taller boy started feeling uncomfortable with the latter's staring so he frowned. "What are you staring at?"

"I just wanna ask since you have the luxury of calling me an idiot every time. So where's your umbrella?" Hinata asked somewhat devilishly. Kageyama's face was like an interesting exhibit to observe. His face underwent 3 shades of expressions; he frowned, scratched his head and at last pouted (still with a hint of annoyance).

"I forgot it too. I was so tired from practice yesterday that I didn't bother to watch the weather report and I was almost late today so I skipped breakfast and forgot to bring an umbrella." He admitted defeat.

"Y'know for someone who looks so sharp, you can be quite a blockhead sometimes."

"What did you just say?!"

Their conversation went from simple to disastrous; Hinata and Kageyama started throwing words at each other again (but mostly Hinata being caught in a headlock). Deep inside, Yachi felt pity that it really saddened the two of them that they won't get to see one volleyball match. They could run through the rain, of course, but as their new manager, she can't afford to advice them to do that and risk having two sick members on leave the next day. She rummaged through her bag as Hinata continued his tantrums with Kageyama shouting the word _dumbass_ every few seconds. After a moment, she found her pink umbrella! Yachi was about to take it out and merry herself in going home but figured that it would be a rude thing to do to someone who wants to go home badly. She could offer but the three of them goes in different directions. Yachi is torn as of the moment and after mentally debating, she got an idea.

"Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun," she called out the freak combo's attention. "I managed to bring an umbrella and I think it'd fit for two people too." She smiled waiting for it to sink in to them that she was offering help.

"Yachi-san…" Kageyama stared at her in awe and was about to take the umbrella from her small hands but Hinata slapped Kageyama's away.

"Hey! That umbrella's for Yachi-san!" he turned around to face her. "Thank you, Yachi-san, but it would be bad for us to take your belonging. You'd get wet if we do that!" he added, slightly concerned and Yachi was a little bit touched that even Hinata can go out of his way and logically think the outcome of her action. "Besides, it's our fault in the first place that we're in this situation." It was heartwarming really, but one of Yachi's qualities (and she doesn't know whether that's a good thing or a bad one) is to always, _always_ help someone when they're in dire need. So instead of taking back the pink umbrella, she pushed even more.

"Kageyama, apologize!" Hinata ordered quite harshly and it made the taller boy scowl but bowed nevertheless.

"I deeply apologize, Yachi-san." The formality of the apology only made Yachi even more embarrassed and she fidgeted.

"N-no! it's okay, really! I—"she cut herself off. What could she possibly say to make these two accept her offer? Oh . "You can take my umbrella, you two. I uh, m-my mom just texted me that she'll pick me up later. And don't worry we'll have a ride back home." She smiled for the after touch. She sucked at lying and hope that Hinata and Kageyema to buy it. She looked up and saw that the two have a mental debate and she could see herself winning over.

Hinata was the first to speak up. "Okay then. But promise me you'll notify us that you really got home safely, alright Yachi-san?"

"Y-yes…" she sweat dropped. She gave them the umbrella and a little part of her died. _Well there goes my go-home-early-to-sleep agenda._ But she was glad to see Kageyama and Hinata happy.

"Don't come so close, dumbass!"

"I'll get wet if I don't, Bakageyama!"

"Say that one more time- !

Yachi just sighed and figured to go sit in one of the classrooms to wait for the harsh rain to stop. Kageyama and Hinata are already by the main exit when they called her name. "Yachi-san, thank you!" Hinata waved and she waved back. She watched as Hinata's smaller frame moved closer to Kageyama's to avoid getting wet; she also noticed how Hinata tried so hard to match Kageyama's long strides and it probably doesn't matter to them how wet and muddy their pants are as long as they get to see that legendary live coverage.

" _Well at least they look good together._ " Maybe it was the drowsiness that made her think that weird thought.

 _Ping!_

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out.

 **Fr: Mom ^^  
Re: rain**

 **I'll fetch you. Gonna be there in 10 minutes.**

And Yachi smiled because she can finally have that sleep she's been dying to have since morning.


End file.
